


And I wanna know, will I see you again?

by sharetheskamlove



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Marti immediately is gone for Nico <3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 11:02:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20257060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharetheskamlove/pseuds/sharetheskamlove
Summary: “Ahm hi, sorry for bothering you. But is this seat still free?” the stranger asked, a bit unsure, “The whole café seems to be occupied and all the other seats are already taken.”“Sure,” Marti simply answered, putting a few of his university things aside to make space for the other boy.The nameless-guy started unpacking his things, seeming to learn for university too.And only now as he was occupied Marti had the chance to take a proper look at him.He had nice green eyes, dark curly hair and a bright smile that seems to light up the whole room as soon as Marti met his eyes, said smile plastered on his lips.He looked beautiful.





	And I wanna know, will I see you again?

The coffee shop was crowded, too crowded for Marti´s liking. But he won´t complain as he found a nice table next to a window in a corner somewhere.

His uni things were spread out on the table in front of him, books, worksheets, notes – everything, building a big chaos. But he doesn´t mind.

Marti took a sip of his coffee before he came back to his study stuff again.

The room was filled with loud chatter but it didn´t bother him, he was able to study anyway. At least he hoped so. And even if not, the noises wouldn´t be the reason for it.

Marti loves his major, journalism, but exam period always brought him to the edge. Worrying about doing too little which lead up to him overworking himself, being overwhelmed. Which, by all means, wasn´t a thing to go with.

He sighted before focusing on his notes again, continuing reading about the development of online media and its rising back in time.

Marti was too absorbed in his stuff that he didn´t sense a guy approaching his table, stopping in front of him.

Only when he started speaking he noticed him.

“Excuse me?” Marti´s head snapped up, meeting a pair of green eyes.

“Ahm hi, sorry for bothering you. But is this seat still free?” the stranger asked, a bit unsure, “The whole café seems to be occupied and all the other seats are already taken.”

“Sure,” Marti simply answered, putting a few of his university things aside to make space for the other boy.

The nameless-guy started unpacking his things, seeming to learn for university too.

And only now as he was occupied Marti had the chance to take a proper look at him.

He had nice green eyes, dark curly hair and a bright smile that seems to light up the whole room as soon as Marti met his eyes, said smile plastered on his lips.

He looked beautiful.

“Everything okay?” the boy asked, still smiling at Marti.

“Yeah... Yeah, everything good”

And with that Marti focus turned back to studying. Well, at least kind of. His gaze drifted away again every now and then, stealing little glances at the boy sitting opposite to him.

Perceiving and catching little details about him.

The way his tongue lolled out of his mouth when he concentrates on something, his long curls falling over his eyes from time to time and him blowing it away again, his fingers playing with the pen in his hand all the time.

A smile appeared on Marti´s face. He was cute.

“Can´t concentrate?” he suddenly asked.

“What?” Marti asked perplex, feeling caught.

“Don´t know, it just seemed like you´re not focusing on your things, university stuff I guess. As exam period is about to start soon.”

“Gosh, please don´t remind me!”

“Stressed out?”

“Yeah, definitely!” Marti said, groaning, “it stresses me always more than it probably should.”

“I get it, it can be stressing as hell. And if you`re not the best at coping with stressful situations, well, it easily feels as if the ceiling would crash down on you,” Nico responded with a sigh.

“Word! I couldn´t have said it better myself.”

“What are you studying anyway if I may ask?” Nico asked curious, changing the topic.

“I´m doing journalism.”

“Journalism! Sounds nice! So I´m going to read from you in big newspapers in the future?”

“Hm, probably not. I´m specialising myself on online media,” Marti said, thinking back to the time back at high school, not knowing what to do with his future life. Not knowing what to do with his life after school, which university he should attend, which major he should choose.

He would have never thought that he would end up doing journalism, did never think about that major.

Thinking about simply doing some of the IT shit his father tried to talk him into. As it´s something _useful_. But it could have never brought him joy.

After a few talks with his friends, especially Sana as she was the one bringing him to the whole radio thing and probably the one person who saw the most that Marti actually likes it, and his mom, who told him not to listen to his father but to what his heart tells him is the best for himself, he decided to just go for it.

Applying to university. Journalism as his major.

And he loves it.

“Sounds interesting. So big online magazines then?” the boy asked, grinning.

“Well, don´t know? Maybe? If everything goes right it might be like that. Hopefully,” Marti said, a laugh escaping him.

“I´m sure that it will work out, my fingers are crossed for you,” the stranger guy said, smiling.

“Thanks I guess,” Martino responded.

He didn´t say anything else for now, just looking into the stranger's eyes, his beautiful green eyes, before he gathered himself again and asked him a question this time.

“And what about you? What are you doing? At university I mean.”

“I´m doing music therapy. As music has been a big part of my life kind of since... ever it was clear for me that I want to do something with it in my future life. I... It helped me through some dark times in my life and I´m forever grateful for that and well, I would love to help others who are struggling with certain things in their lives. Yeah, I´d love making my passion to my future profession. Oh, and Nico by the way,” the stranger, Nico, said, words spouting out.

“Nico. Hey. I´m Marti. And I´m glad that you found something, a major, that brings you that much joy,” he said really meaning it.

“Marti. Nice name,” Nico just said, smiling at him.

“Thanks...?” Marti responded, sounding more like a question than an answer.

“And what about you, what animated you to do journalism as your major?”

Marti thought back, to all those circumstances that brought him to the radio back at school.

“Well... It´s a weird story I guess.”

“Don´t worry, weird is nice,” Nico said grinning.

“Okay, back at school there was the radio group I joined. Well, was forced to join.”

“You were forced to?” Nico asked, a little confused.

“Yeah... Let´s say it like that. I lost some weed at a party back then and a now friend of mine found it and well, used it as a blackmailing method to get me to join the radio. The first meetings were odd, really, but in the end I really enjoyed it, planning, writing and researching for the radio episodes grew on me and I actually liked it after some time. And so I guess that´s the reason how I found out that journalism might be the major that would be the most fitting more me.”

After telling his story, Marti looked back at Nico, seeing him grinning.

“I told you it was weird!”

“No, don´t worry, it was actually fun hearing it. And so, any plans for the future?”

“Hm, not sure. Like, yeah, it would be nice to work as journalist, surprise surprise, but I don´t know if and how this will work out. Let´s see what the future will bring.”

“Don´t be so hard on yourself, Marti. I´m sure that it will work out.”

“If you say so,” Marti said, smiling.

Nico was nice, he really is.

“I do.”

“And what about you? Your future plans?”

“I would like to work in the music therapy branch but as you already said, let´s see if this will work out. I actually don´t like thinking about the future, the thought about the unknown and uncontrollable freaks me out,” Niccolò responded with a little, pitiful smile on his face.

Which widened and became bright as Marti continued talking.

“I get the fear of the future, I really do. But I´m sure that it will work out for you too.”

“Thank you,” Nico simply said, a wide and honest smile on his face.

It made Marti smile too, it was beautiful, brightening up the whole room.

“Anyways, I´m finally going to get something to drink. What do you want?” Nico asked him.

“I already had a coffee, I´m not going to order anything else.”

“It´s on me this time! I mean you shared the table with me so that´s the least I could do.”

“You really don´t have to, it´s nothing!”

“It is! I wouldn´t have been able to study here if it wouldn´t have been for you providing me the free seat.”

Marti isn´t going to mentioned that they haven´t actually studied since Nico sat down and joined him, being occupied with talking to each other, chatting, stealing a few glances here and there. Having fun.

“No wishes then? I´m going to choose something for you!” Nico said before he disappeared to the counter, not giving Marti the change to say anything else.

It was fun. Talking and spending time with Nico was fun.

And Marti knew that he wasn´t a teenager anymore, that this whole situation shouldn´t make his heart beat that fast. Spending time with a cute and friendly boy. But he couldn´t help, couldn´t stop his heart.

It took Niccolò some time to get back to Marti, due to all those people filling the coffee shop, a long queue behind the counter.

Marti tried to continue reading his text in the meantime, tried to focus, but it didn´t work. His mind always drifted away, looking for Nico in the line to get their drinks and then his eyes caught Nico´s uni stuff, the doodles all over his notes. Giraffes, skulls or some undefinable lines.

He´s talented.

“Sorry that it took me so long!” Nico interrupted Marti´s thoughts as he was finally back again, placing two cups with cold beverages in front of them. Weirdly brown looking drinks.

“What even is this, Nico?”

“I don´t know,” he simply said, a grin on his face.

“You don´t know?!”

“I don´t know. I simply ordered two vanilla milkshakes but with every special ingredient they had there.”

“What?!”

“This will be fun Marti. Come on, don´t be boring, let us try something new!”

“I´m not boring! I´m just not keen on getting sick on my stomach because of some weird drink a weird guy offered me.”

“Oh, so I´m weird now?”

“Seems like it. Who would order such a drink?”

“Well, me!”

“See! You´re weird!”

“Weird or not, come on Marti, let´s try it, it won´t taste that bad. It will be fun.”

“Fun,” Marti said sarcastic, forming quotation marks with his fingers.

“Yes, fun!” Nico said again before he pushed the cup over to him.

Marti looked at the beverage suspiciously, being sure it won´t be a good idea to drink it but still, he can´t resist Nico´s grin, it made him grab the drink.

“Okay,” he simply responded.

“On three,” Nico said and started to count, “one... two... three!”

And then Martino took a gulp, Niccolò doing the same.

As soon as the taste spread on his tongue, he grimaced.

“Nico! This tastes terrible! What even is in there?”

“I have no clue!” Nico said, laughing at Marti´s face, “but come on, it´s actually not that bad.”

“It is!”

“Stop being so dramatic, Marti.”

“I´m not dramatic! Just being rational, this can´t be healthy!”

“I kinda like it,” Nico said before he took another big sip, trying to hide his grimace.

“You´re a bad actor, Ni!”

“Oh believe me, I´m actually pretty good at hiding feelings,” Niccolò answered, a grin on his face, but still looking kind of bitter.

Marti didn´t know what to answer, he was just looking at Nico who looked back at him.

He looked down again, searching for something to occupy himself, to overplay the silence between them so he grabbed one of his markers.

Only that Nico had something similar in mind, their hands touching in the middle of the table.

Soft. Gently. Smooth.

It sent sparks through his body.

Marti looked down at their still touching hands and back up again, meeting Nico´s eyes looking at him.

Still not saying anything.

He felt Nico´s hand pulling away from his, only to come back a second later, caressing his pinkie with his.

Linking them as Marti smiled softly.

His head was spinning, not being able to think clear right now.

His heart was thumping.

And then it hit him.

Hit him what´s just happening.

“I need to go to the bathroom!” Marti just said and immediately rushed there, bringing some distance between him and Nico.

He needed to get out there for a second, trying to make the sparks that were between them stop, trying to get his heartbeat back to normal.

What did just happen? What was that?

And why was his heart beating so fast? He wasn´t sixteen anymore, getting a crush on every random guy he met.

But he felt like it was special this time, Nico was special. It felt as if there was an instant connection between them.

Marti sighed as he just stood there in front of the mirror, looking at himself, taking a few deep breaths.

And then he went back to the café.

As he returned there, he saw Nico packing his things.

“Marti! I´m so sorry!” Nico said.

“What? What are you talking about?” he asked perplex.

“I have really forgotten the time. I´m meeting up with my parents in a few minutes!”

_Oh._

“Oh.”

“But it was nice meeting you. Thank you again for sharing your table with me,” Nico said, smiling.

And then he pulled Marti in a short hug before he left.

Marti couldn´t say anything right now, just a whispered goodbye, too quiet for Nico to hear.

And he was gone.

As sudden as he appeared in his life he was gone again.

It would have been too beautiful to actually get to know Nico better, spend more time with him.

The boy he only met a few hours ago but already had the feeling that he would have been someone special.

Marti sighted and took a deep breath before he started packing his things too, not being in the mood for studying anymore.

And then, a part of his notes caught his eye.

Something he hasn´t seen before.

A little doodle.

There was a little cloverleaf and a ladybug drawn on it with a note next to it.

_Good luck with your exams, Marti. You´ll nail it! _ _😀_ _ Would love to see you again._

And a phone number beneath.

Nico´s.

Marti couldn´t help but had to smile brightly, relieved.

Nico hasn´t just left him like that.

He hasn´t just imagined the signs, this _something _between them.

He immediately saved his number in his contacts and wrote a message to Nico.

_Good luck with yours too!_

And another one following immediately.

_And I would love to see you again too. _

_Only for the sake of getting a proper drink this time of course. _

**Nico**

_I see, I see _ _😉_

_It´s a date then _

_<3_

Marti has never been that happy to sit in a crowded coffee shop.

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo :D  
If you made it till here: Thank you for reading! It means a lot to me <3  
I don´t even know anymore how and when I got that idea... It just was there someday and I tried to write it. And well, here it is haha :D  
It´s basically just fluff and nothing deep but I still hope that you like it and enjoed reading it. I would really love to hear what you think in a comment <3
> 
> Have a nice day! <3


End file.
